


fragile bones

by taejinks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Sacrifice, implied promlunoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinks/pseuds/taejinks
Summary: There was another way to save Noctis and Luna. Prompto just had to do it.





	fragile bones

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so this has been sitting in my doc’s for a while now. since the very beginning of me getting into ffxv actually. so alot of it wont rly make sense when u compare it to what actually happens in the game. and that’s due to me not knowing much at the time about it haha
> 
> i hope u enjoy it!

Prompto held the crystal in his hand, ignoring the angry yells that came from Noctis. 

“It was supposed to be me! Not Prompto!” He kept shouting, anger and despair laced in his voice. Luna’s face was pale with shock, a hand over her mouth. 

It was all so surreal.

Noctis had known since he was born, that he was going to die. He knew that his death was inevitable and that it would come soon. Prompto didn’t. 

The friend of the True King, shall take in the last vestiges of the scourge, and seal themselves away into an eternal slumber. Once the True King defeats the Accursed, Bahamut had said to Noctis. A crystal had soon manifested itself into Noctis’ hand. 

He almost destroyed it by throwing it onto the ground. 

“Noct, its okay,” Prompto said to the other quietly. But, Noct had refused to listen. 

“It isn’t! They don’t get to decide this! They can’t just decide to do this to you!” 

“Noctis,” Luna whispered. 

“Well this is my choice either way!” Prompto shouted, cutting him off. Noctis stared back at him, anger swirling in his eyes. Prompto heard the distant sound of thunder and saw lightning flash. 

“I asked the gods what I could do to save you from your fate. To save you and Luna. And this was the only way,” Prompto continued, voice breaking off into a pained whisper. 

“I’m not going to sit back and watch you and Luna die for something like this. I’m not watching you both throw away your lives for this, when all of eos needs you both more than it needs me.” 

Prompto blinked and felt a tear slide free. 

“I wasn’t supposed to last long. MT’s are already infected with starscourge from the day they are created, and it doesn’t leave them until the day they die. They aren’t supposed to live and entire lifetime, actually,” Prompto choked out a laugh. 

“I’m not useful. But by doing this I can become useful to you all.”

“Prompto,” Noctis choked out, face wet with tears. 

They could both hear Ignis and Gladio fighting of the daemons, and they knew they didn’t have much time left. Despite Noctis and Luna defeating Ardyn, the daemons kept coming without a hint of stopping. 

“Noctis…” Luna whispered, clutching the other’s arm. 

Prompto walked up to the other male and grabbed Noctis’ clenched fist gently. 

“It’s okay, Noct,” Prompto said gently. 

Noctis sobbed and pulled Prompto into a hug. “Please,” he gasped. “Please don’t leave me Prompto. Please.”

Prompto bit his bottom lip as a few tears slipped free. He clutched Noctis tightly and looked at Luna. She stared at the both of them, silently crying. 

‘Take care of him,’ Prompto mouthed. Luna’s face scrunched, trying to repress her sobs. She nodded quickly, coming forward and wrapping her arms around them both. 

Prompto in this moment felt something akin to peace. He was being held by the two most important people in his life, and he was about to make sure they stayed alive. 

Everything was going to be okay. He was going to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @ tohomoshinki!


End file.
